


Freedom

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Loki, Natasha and Clint are all very happy in their relationship. Even if Natasha doesn't understand how all of this came to be.





	

This was possibly the most erotic site Natasha had ever seen. Of course it had started out pretty weird though she was inclined to believe that most threesomes started out that way. Or threesome relationships because she had a really strong feeling that Loki was the possessive type and Clint wasn’t going to want to leave and well…. Okay the sex was pretty good. 

There was also the tiny problem with everyone in SHIELD trying to hunt them down so better to stay in an alternate dimension getting royally –seriously- fucked then risk going back. 

The aforementioned site was Clint on his knees like a dog sucking on Loki’s dick. 

Plus Clint had a collar on which She actually had no interest in knowing why he simply had THAT lying around because seriously eck. Natasha may be screwing and/or being screwed by the god but that didn’t mean she wanted to know about his nasty fetishes. Okay actually a lot of them were hers too but she still didn’t want to know. 

“You’ve been such a good boy, Hawk. Maybe Natasha will reward you.” Even with his dick in Clint’s incredibly skilled mouth, Loki still managed to sound completely at ease and calm. But by now, god how long had they been in Asgard? It hadn’t felt long but she was beginning to think that time ran different in this realm. By now she could see it in Loki’s eyes- the desire, need, and hell even love. 

Loki looked away from Clint to glance at Natasha. The look in his green eyes didn’t change, he felt the same for her as he did for Clint. 

And despite how stupid it was to love an immortal, Natasha was beginning to feel the same towards him. Clint had almost immediately fallen for the god, once he realized the emotional bond which connected them. Natasha hadn’t been as open to it but she trusted her partner and followed his instincts. 

That had been what gotten them to the royal bed of Asgard’s king. Which was actually the most comfortable bed she had ever been in. Seriously, what did they fill it with? Phoenix feathers?

Clint pulled away from Loki’s still hardened shaft after the god of mischief allowed him too. 

“What do you want me to do Mistress?” Clint asked, his entire being falling into their game. They had agreed to it and everything. It drove them both crazy with need and plus it made Clint get off too. 

Loki and Natasha were both Sadists and Clint was a masochist so it worked out. 

Brushing her fingers through Clint’s short hair, the black widow answered “What you think is right, pet.”

So he did. 

ONE YEAR AGO

“I would ask what you’re doing but I don’t think I want to know.” 

Clint all but jumped out of the tight leather black chair he’d probably been sitting in since they’d gotten back from the Pizza place. Ordering a ton of different pizzas on the phone was hard enough and eventually Pepper, bless her soul for living with Stark, had thrown Stark’s wallet at him and told him if he wanted pizza he could go out and get it himself. So they had all piled into various cars and gone to some pizza place on Fifth, which apparently had been very happy to serve the Avengers and didn’t ask for a check though she was pretty sure she had seen Tony leave a huge tip. While they were there, consuming various types of pizza, Clint barely said a word or ate. She was sure he would have made some kind of comment about an Avengers discount but instead he sipped on a coke and watched everyone else. 

It was unusual to say the least of the usually happy agent to be silent, even when he was feeling pensive he tended to be more of a jackass then quiet. Something was bothering Hawkeye and Natasha had a horrible idea that it had something to do with Loki. The god had gotten into her partner’s head and she kind of felt like there would be no going back. 

She really wanted to shove a knife in the guy’s neck, make him bleed to death. He deserved a slow long and painful death. 

Woah, even that caught her off guard. She tended to not feel anything about the bad guys but she couldn’t help but hate the god who had fucked up her best friend. 

She hoped Asgardian jail would be hell. 

“Tasha!” His eyes were wide and bright, an actual glint of guilt filled his grey eyes. 

‘Grey,’ she thought with slight relief ‘not blue. He’s still Clint.’

“Yeah? Wanna explain?” She gestured to the thick one way window behind him where Loki was currently sitting. He looked like shit- him and Clint. If she was being honest, Loki looked like a recovery drug addict. He was sweaty, twitchy, and almost made her feel bad for him- almost. 

“Ummm keeping guard?” He didn’t have any kind of weapon on him, not that she could see anyway though he probably had a knife on him somewhere. He always did, but it was the absence of a bow or gun which she noticed first. 

“Without your bow?” 

Clint didn’t say anything in response to that. Natasha had promptly pushed him into the corner and wasn’t moving a budge. It was why he loved her, though at the moment he was probably annoyed by her. His head fell, he’d given up. 

He only ever did that for her, on the other side of the glass, Natasha saw Loki looking directly at them. She saw him watching Clint and felt bile rise in her throat. Had he did this to Loki? Dropped his head, almost like he was baring his neck in submission? 

What had he done to Clint?

“Come on,” The redhead murmured, leading Clint over to the cold grey wall and sitting against it. The window began at about three feet above the ground so that Loki couldn’t look at them. How he was able to look through a one way glass? Was it some trick just to make them uncomfortable?  
Oh for fuck’s sake, she hoped to god they hadn’t been talking. 

“Okay, talk.”

“I don’t know, I just feel bad for him.”

“So you’re staring at him in his jail cell at two in the morning?”

“It’s that late?”

“Umm,” she glanced at her slim Iphone “actually it’s three. “

They were quiet for a moment before Natasha inquired further with a “So? Going to explain or are we going to wait until my latent telepathy develops?”  
He didn’t laugh, which only increased her worry. She didn’t like him like this. 

It wasn’t her Clint. 

She had to wonder if she’d ever get him back, looking back at the window she wondered with a melancholy feeling if somehow Loki was the key to getting her Clint back

“I don’t know Tasha, there’s just something not right I can feel it.”

“With what? The fact a psychotic god was in your head?” Natasha couldn’t help the bitter tone, earning a glare from her partner. 

“No the fact that we’re out of peanut butter. Yes the fact there was a god in my head!”

“But he’s out now!”

“Is he? I don’t know! Because sometimes I go remember things I shouldn’t and I’m willing to bet he knows things about the Circus that he shouldn’t!”  
Natasha took a deep breath, if they fought now it was only going to push Clint to Loki and that wouldn’t do anything good. 

“Okay, so you two have some kind of weird bond thing. Then we’ll figure out how to break it or whatever. You’re going to be fine, Clint Barton.” The black widow tried to give him a smile, and he gave her a half assed attempt in response. The two rose together, ignoring the god who had heard every word of their conversation. 

As she followed the blonde out of the cell, Natasha turned her head to see Loki watching her. His green eyes unusually large- Wait. Green? They had been blue before, she had seen them herself. 

Closing the door behind her, Natasha wondered if Clint was the key to saving Loki too. 

-THE NEXT MORNING-

It hadn’t been easy, placing the muzzle like thing on Loki or placing him in chains. Thor had done most of it, ignoring the deadly glare Loki gave him.  
Clint knew if Loki wanted, he could get out of all of it with a thought- Loki was that powerful. So why wasn’t he? 

Natasha had kept at his side the whole time, keeping watch on the god. However, he noticed something different about her. It was almost…caring but not? She was watching Loki like she had watched him when he took her to shield instead of putting a bullet in her head. 

It was curiosity.  
When they got to central park, The archer and the god shared a hard look. Neither of them were particularly happy about being an entire dimension away from one another, not when they had this … this new bond. 

Because that was what it was, and that was it was always going to be. 

Right before Thor and Loki blasted away in a hilarious gay display of rainbow love, Natasha whispered in his ear “ you think he remembers Budapest?”  
The comment made him crack a grin, possibly the first since he’d gotten his head back. It earned a cocked brow from Loki who wasn’t able to figure out the what had been said before Thor and he vanished. 

It made Clint want to scream and Natasha too. 

She didn’t like Loki. That didn’t mean she wanted Clint to suffer because there was something between the three of them now. There was no changing that.  
That didn’t mean she had to like it though. 

They all spread out after that. 

Bruce and Tony went back to Avenger’s Tower, newly named so once the battle was over. 

Captain America went back to Brooklyn though Natasha had heard from Fury that he was probably going to move down south to Washington D.C.

Thor was obviously back in Asgard and Clint was spending way to long on missions. 

He was purposely going out on Missions day after day with barely any time in between. Even when he got shot in the foot he kept going. Natasha had to drug his beer to get him into the ER to get checked. 

Clint, of course, had glared at her the entire time which she just smirked in return. 

The archer just kept going and going. Natasha didn’t always go with him as some of the time was spent with Cap, helping him adjust to the new world.  
It wasn’t long before Natasha simply couldn’t take it anymore. She couldn’t deal with her best friend looking so dejected all the time. So, once she heard from Tony that Thor was currently living in London with his girlfriend she began to search for a way to get into Asgard. 

Which, really was not easy. It took almost an entire year but she finally found some sort of secret gateway in Norway that dropped her directly into Asgard. Well, she assumed it was Asgard from what she had read and heard from Thor.

While Natasha was one of the world’s greatest spies, she didn’t exactly have a solid plan. Hell, she was still pretty surprised she’d found a way into this damn realm. 

As she snuck deeper into the golden castle, Natasha headed towards the dungeon where she assumed Loki would be. She still wanted to punch his face in, but maybe Clint was right. 

It wasn’t long after the Winter Soldier debacle that the archer told her, drugged out of his mind from forced bed rest, that he thought whatever had controlled him had controlled Loki too. 

So maybe the god was a trickster, maybe he wasn’t a psychotic terrorist. 

When she finally found something which appeared to resemble cages, hundreds of grotesque creatures stared at her. 

That was fine, she was used to be stared at. What wasn’t fine was that she couldn’t find Loki anyway. Had Asgard sentenced him to death? Wouldn’t she have heard about that?

Wouldn’t Clint have felt it?

“Ms. Romanova, what are you doing here?” At the entrance of the Dungeon stood a tall old one-eyed man. A staff in his hand and a rather displeased look on an old withered face. 

Odin, of all the fucking people she could get caught by. 

“I’m here for Loki. My friend has some kind of connection to him and since Thor brought Loki here it’s messed with my friend’s mind. “

An odd look passed over Odin’s face, as if he were trying to discern the truth in her voice. 

When he finally came to a decision an oddly familiar smile came over the god’s face. 

A blast of wind rippled through the dungeon, golden shimmers of light bouncing off the elder man’s body before vanishing to reveal the green and gold god she’d come here to rescue. 

“Well then, let’s not leave our Hawk waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha, I wrote this in 2013. It's 2017, holy shit what. I did edit it a bit though there are still some mistakes. Hope you enjoyed it! If you enjoy my stuff, consider buying me a coffee (UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES DO YOU HAVE TO) http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X


End file.
